Too much wine
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: During the holidays, Foster spends it with Cal, but what happens when she has too much wine and makes a move... ONE SHOT


**A/N: I am SO happy today. I follow Kelli Williams on Instagram (iamkws) and if you don't already, YOU SHOULD. I can't believe she doesn't have a million followers, because she is SO brilliant. Anyways, I commented on her post and asked her a question and she REPLIED, three different times! I am SO rapt. Anyways, enough about me and Kelli ;-)**

 **This is set in early season two (after the episode Black Friday)**

The holiday season was upon them and Gillian Foster was enjoying a glass of white wine, the expensive kind, and hanging out with Cal Lightman and his daughter, Emily. The two of them felt like family, and now that she was divorced she needed family. She couldn't have asked for better if she had picked them out herself.

The atmosphere was relaxing and Cal and Emily were telling stories of previous holidays and the trouble that they got into. Foster was in stitches and she slowly felt the wine beginning to take over her head as she downed the last mouthful of her glass, before reaching for the bottle and pouring another one.

"Well, that's it for me. I need sleep or I'm going to wake up looking like Oscar the grouch," Emily said, leaning over and kissing her father's cheek. "Goodnight, dad."

"Night, Love."

Foster felt a warmth spread through her as Emily grabbed her in a hug. "Night, Gillian."

"Goodnight, Emily," she smiled.

Oh how badly she wanted to be a mother.

"It'll happen, Foster."

Foster looked at him with tear filled eyes. Damn, drinking always made her a blubbering mess. "I'm beginning to think I'll be too old before I get the chance," she admitted.

"You got a good run in you yet," he assured her. Cal patted the empty space beside him that Emily had just vacated and Foster joined him on the couch. Cal put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She could smell the scent of his cologne, subtle but good. _Very good._ It was moments like these that made her want to shout at him for being so damn sexy. He was good to her, he always had been and Foster needed that.

They sat there laughing about all the times they did something stupid.

"Me more than you," Cal said.

"That's because I'm way more mature than you are."

"You?" he laughed. "You eat chocolate pudding and orange slushies."

"Because they make me happy. You make me happy, Cal."

"I do?"

She looked up at him, a smile playing on her lips. "Do you ever think about us?" she asked, allowing the alcohol to take over the filter system in her brain. Ordinarily, she would never have been so point blank about it, but with alcohol the rules changed.

The question seemed to take him by surprise. As drunk as she was, Foster could read the lines in his face and grinned at the way he shifted uncomfortably. "Course I do, love."

"And what do you think?"

"That you're far too smart for me."

Foster laughed and slapped his leg playfully. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

The laughter stopped dead in its tracks and the both fell silent, gazing into each other's eyes the way they did when they wanted to say something but were never quite brave enough to. Cal tucked her hair behind her ears, sending chills down her spine. He gazed over her, making her feel exposed and vulnerable.

Foster didn't think, she reached out her hand and pressed a finger to his lips. They were soft, softer than she gave him credit for.

"Foster..." he whispered.

She silenced him with a shake of her head. "Shhhh," she hushed, building up the confidence she needed to make her move, a move she had wanted to make for an awfully long time.

Foster felt his hands settle on her hips and pulled at her, bringing her closer. Her breath caught and she felt herself go limp in his arms. How long did they keep fighting their attraction? How long did she keep pretending that it wasn't him she dreamt of, it wasn't him that she wanted to be the father of her children? They were a perfect match. A complement for each other.

Her eyes settled on his lips and then she gently pressed her mouth to his. He responded instantaneously, parting his lips beneath hers and deepening the kiss. His tongue teased hers and she felt her skin on fire. Foster knew kissing him would be good, but she didn't expect it to be this explosive. It was as if he knew how to touch all the right buttons.

Just as she was beginning to sink into it, he drew away.

Foster breathed heavily, opening her eyes and gazing into his face. He looked pained, torn, confused. Ignoring his facial expressions and hoping she was reading them wrong, she leaned in to kiss him again but he pushed her away. "No, love..."

The rejection she felt made her heart break into two clean pieces. Of all the reactions she expected, that was NOT one of them. Ashamed, Foster got up from the couch and fled the room, slamming the door closed to the spare room she was staying in. Even in her state of mind, she knew she was too intoxicated to drive back to her place and she doubted she could walk that far without passing out, so she stayed.

Before Cal woke up, Foster slipped out of the house and went into the office.

She remembered what had happened and she didn't know who she hated more, herself for making the first move or Cal for rejecting her. She buried herself in a mountain of paperwork as she psyched herself up to see him when he came in for work. Foster would just pretend that nothing untoward had happened and they could resume as normal.

Hopefully.

Cal walked into her office and looked straight at her. "Graham is lying about being with that girl from the club. I need you to watch the camera while I-"

"Fine."

He paused. "About last night..."

Foster cleared her throat, fighting back the tears. "Thanks for letting me join you for the holidays. I had a nice time. Emily is such a wonderful kid."

"Foster-"

"Don't," she snapped, refusing to look at him. "I had too much wine. Don't make me feel any worse than I already do."

Cal opened his mouth to say something but she brushed passed him and out of the office.

By the end of the work day, Foster had successfully managed to dodge him. Just as she collected her things to leave, Cal came through the door. He didn't say a single word as he crossed the floor to where she stood behind her desk. He rushed at her and she felt herself tense, unsure just what mood he was in. She couldn't read his face. It was set hard. Like rock. Was it anger? Resentment? Fear?

Before she knew what was happening, he grabbed a hold of her and slammed her back against the window, crushing her lips with his in a violent but passionate manner. Her whole body stirred with desire.

What the hell was happening?

His fingers took a hold of her wrists and placed her arms above her head, pinning her in a place where she couldn't move. His lips were trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, burying his head in her hair.

Foster finally responded to his actions, not wanting to question him at this particular moment, there would be plenty of time for that later. She looped one leg around his, and tasting the coffee on his breath. This time, she was the one to draw away from him. "What was that for?" she asked. He released her arms and stepped back, letting them fall by her side.

"Tell me it's not what you want?'

"Cal..." hadn't be been the one to reject her only a few hours ago?

"Say it and I'll walk away right now OR we can stay here for the rest of the night."

She rolled her eyes, what if he was just trying to get another rise out of her? "Are you done?"

"No, love, just getting started. You?"

He was challenging her.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked.

"You were drunk last night. I don't believe in taking advantage of my women." Did he just refer to her as _his_? "Besides, I didn't want the first time to be a blurry memory for you. I want you to remember _everything_."

Foster smiled. "Lock the door and take your clothes off."

There was a long silence as he tried to read her face.

"Are you playin' me?" he asked.

Foster smiled, biting her lower lip seductively. "I don't know. Am I?"

Cal looked at her once more before he turned and crossed the room, locking the door before coming back to her. "Are you sure about this? Once it happens there's no going back? The line will have been crossed."

"I crossed the line a long time ago. You?"

"The day I met you, love."

She responded by slipping her arms around his neck and pressing his lips to hers.

 **This one was fun to write. I don't know how many more I have left in me, but I am thoroughly enjoying the ride. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Review if you can, I'd love some feedback!**


End file.
